The Longest 24 Hours
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: A sequel to Crazy For You. Usagi's finally with Mamoru, but can she lead a normal life? And what will Mamoru have to go through to keep it that way? Co-written with Lazuli.
1. one

*Lazuli sighs at heartwarming scene before her* 

*Ely pulls Laz out of the WAFF vat*I told you to stay out of there unless you need it for something! 

*Laz pouts* But we just got them together! Aren't you proud of yourself? 

*Ely grins evilly* But remember, this is how we got to be EMSiT's in the first place... don't you think we have something to live up to? 

*Laz echoes Ely's grin* Hai! Now, shall we let them read? 

But of course...read on, fellow readers! All disclaimers are implied this time. Don't you think you've heard them all by now?   
  


The Longest 24 Hours 1/?   
sequel to Crazy for You   
by Lazuli and Elysia   
PG   
  
  


"Mamo-chan!" 

The black haired man looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. "What is it, Usako?" 

"Where do you do want this?" she replied, motioning to the heavy piece of furniture. They were in the process of re-arranging the living room, and right now all it seemed like was one big game of musical chairs. 

Mamoru came over to Usagi's side and inspected the bookcase. "I think we can put it in that corner. But I like right where you're at," he grinned and drew her into his embrace. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi protested loudly, but made no move to leave his arms. "You've interrupted me three times like this. We'll never get this done in one day if you keep stopping me." 

He buried his hands in her hair, and leaned forward, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. Leaving light, feathery kisses along her neck, he mumbled, "You really want me to stop?" 

Blushing deeply, Usagi brought her hands up and clasped them behind Mamoru's neck. "You know I could never refuse you." 

As their lips met, Usagi lifted one hand and snapped her fingers, magically moving the heavy bookcase to the corner 

"Usa..." Mamoru growled lowly, still kissing her. She couldn't help smiling. "You never said I couldn't, Mamo-chan," she replied smugly. 

"Don't you want to do things normally, Usako?" 

She frowned and stepped away from him. "What is normal to you, Mamo-chan? How can I do something in a way that I know I'll never be?" 

He started towards her. "Usa, that's not what I meant." 

Tears came to her eyes and she didn't bother wiping them away. "Oh, I know that, but it still hurts. You made the wish to be with me forever, and not only did I grant that with my power, but I also granted it with my heart. You are the first person I've ever truly loved, Mamo-chan. I want to be as normal as I can for you, but I can't do everything." 

He gathered the trembling girl into his arms and held her close. "And it's not fair of me to ask anything more of you. I love you for who you are, Usako." He kissed her forehead gently. "Promise you'll never leave me?" 

Usagi's head came up sharply. "Why would you think that? You made your wish, and I love you. I'm here to stay." 

Mamoru smiled. "Just making sure," he replied huskily, capturing her lips again with a kiss. 

***** 

Usagi surveyed the room quietly, a smile on her lips. It was perfect! Something they did together. It had only been a short while that she had been living with Mamoru--six months since they had fallen in love and they had made their wish together. 

Her thoughts suddenly went back to when Mamoru made that comment about being normal. She hadn't been mortal for so long; she'd forgotten what it was like not to use magic to fix things. It simply wasn't in her nature to do it the "normal" way anymore. 

She didn't want to be normal. She wasn't under anyone's command anymore, but she still had the magic that had trapped her so very long ago. She stared out the window, up at the clouds, her blue eyes growing dark with anger and resentment. 

"You didn't win! I managed to keep my dream alive! I fell in love! I became free, regardless of what you said humans were like! You lost in the end! You lost!" 

She didn't realize that hot tears were streaming down her face, or that Mamoru came up from behind until she felt his strong arms hold her, and turned her into his chest where she sobbed freely. He didn't know how scared she was; that she still feared that she would be captured again. That she would be made to go back to that hated realm where she had been a prisoner for most of her life. She lifted her head for a moment, then glared at the ornate bottle innocently resting on the dining room table. 

"I hate you too!! You may have been a home for me, but you were nothing but a prison!! A prison!" Usagi fought her way out of Mamoru's arms, and went to sweep the bottle off the table. Before she could do so, a hand held it out of reach. 

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks as she observed the woman that suddenly stood before her. Long pink hair done up similar to hers and a black and hot-pink outfit swathed her body. Usagi's eyes narrowed. She knew that the odango that this girl wore was just a mocking imitation of her own. 

"Small Lady. How... nice of you to drop by. Why are you here?" 

Mamoru didn't know who this stranger was in his kitchen, but the hostility level from Usagi was overwhelming. She was clearly very unhappy that this girl was here. 

"Usagi... I wouldn't break that if I were you. You'll die without it, like we would all die without our bottles. Remember what happened the last time your bottle broke? We all saw it happen. You've broken the rules too many times... and now look where you've ended up. With a mortal!" 

She got a scornful look on her face and her pointed noise turned up into the air. "I don't know where you get your taste, but if you come along now, we'll make sure nothing happens to you. You'll never get locked in that bottle again. You passed our test. Come now, aren't you happy?" 

Usagi's response was silver fire shot directly at the pink pigtails. 

"TEST? You mean all of this... all of that time I was forced to live in that... that prison," she spat, "was just another one of your stupid tests? Of all the insidious, pig headed... I'm not surprised they wanted to punish me in such a manner. But why have they sent you, Small Lady?" 

The teenager's eyes narrowed. "You think your taunting me with that ridiculous nickname is going to make it any better? For the last time, my name is Lady. The only name I answer to, for that matter." Her twin pink pigtails swung back and forth as she turned her head away in defiance. 

"I don't care if your name is mud, you are not welcome here!" Usagi raised her hand, ready to strike Lady again. Mamoru laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder, trying his best to calm her down. "Usa..." he whispered, but that was as far as he got. She pushed him out of the way. "Please, Mamo-chan, don't interfere. This is between me and Small Lady." 

"You're not welcome here either, Usagi. Children of the immortal plane like us don't belong in such a uncivilized world," the pink-haired girl stated firmly. "The Council sent me after you, if you're curious. You've been here too long. It's time to bring you home." 

Usagi stared at her in shock. Grabbing tightly onto Mamoru's arm, she replied, "This is my home now. I belong here, with him. I have fulfilled my destiny." 

Lady shook her head. "Are you sure you want him involved in this? I tried to make you see it our way, but now you've refused, it will be much harder for you. For your sake, I hope you make it." With that, the teenager disappeared in a puff of bright pink smoke. 

Usagi turned to Mamoru, an apology already in her eyes. "Mamo-chan, I am sorry to have involved you in this. I never meant for this to happen." 

Mamoru noticed that Usagi was close to tears at this point, and he went to her, holding her tight against him. But she backed away. "I don't know what's going to happen now. I was under the impression that because I granted your wish and you set me free in the process, I didn't have to answer to them anymore." 

He took her in his arms again and she didn't resist. "I'm scared, Mamo-chan. These are the same people who took me away from my family. I don't want to lose you either." Mamoru leaned down and gently kissed away her tears. "I won't let you out of my sight, Usako. I promise."   
  
  
  


oooh, is that foreshadowing I sense? Stay tuned for part two!   
Ely and Laz 


	2. two

Let's just skip over the long intro this time and get right to the story, ne? We like feedback, minna, oh yes we do! 

The Longest 24 Hours 2/8   
sequel to Crazy for You   
by Lazuli and Elysia   
PG   
  
  


****** 

'You would choose a mere mortal over immortality and magic? How dare you defy us! We who have taught you all that you know, have kept you safe from everything--" 

"You call this SAFE? This has been nothing but hell for me! The last four hundred years, I could do nothing of my own free will. I wanted to live my own life!" 

'You belong to the immortal magic, Usagi. Now and forever. But this will be the last time that you disobey us. You will never see that mortal again. Your punishment is death!' 

****** 

Usagi woke up screaming. "NOOO! Don't let them take me! I don't want to die!" 

Mamoru rushed into her room. All signs of sleep had left him when he heard Usagi cry out. Taking her in his arms, he tried to calm down his love as best as he could. "I'm here, no one's going to take you away, I promise," he soothed, feeling Usagi tremble in fear. 

"Mamo-chan," she sobbed into his shoulder, "it was horrible. I thought that I was never going to see you again. They threatened to separate us." 

He lifted her chin with his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise, I won't ever let that happen." 

Smiling through her tears, Usagi leaned up and kissed Mamoru, reassuring her heart that he would always watch over her, just like he promised. When no one else in this moral world would believe in her, he had been there, even if it took a little convincing in the beginning. Every moment had been worth it to her. 

A bright flash of pink light suddenly formed in the corner of the room. Usagi gripped Mamoru's arms tighter, and he just stared at the unnatural light, wondering why such a feeling of dread was coming over him. 

A figure stood in the room now, and Mamoru recognized her immediately. "You... why have you come back?" 

Lady raised an eyebrow at him. "You have no authority to ask me that, mortal. I've come for Usagi, and only her. That dream she had was a warning sent to her by the Council. It is my duty to bring her back with me so she can be punished." She reached out a hand to the still-sobbing Usagi. "Come with me, Usa. It's time to leave this primitive place." 

"She's not going with you." 

Lady shoved Mamoru out of the way and took hold of Usagi's arm. "Stay out of this, mortal. I know what's best for Usagi, you could never understand." 

He took a firm hold of Lady's wrist, causing her to drop her grip on Usagi. "I know exactly what's best for her, because I love her. Mortal or not, nothing can change the way I feel about her." 

Lady sighed noisily. "The Council is going to kill me for this, but it seems as if I have no choice." She suddenly snapped her fingers and all three people disappeared from the room. 

****** 

"Where are we?" 

"This is the immortal plane, Mamo-chan," Usagi answered him softly. "This is where my people come from." 

He motioned to Lady, who was walking three feet in front of them and trying very hard to ignore them. "And where is she taking us?" 

"Most likely to face the Council, which was her original mission. You weren't supposed to come, but I feel safe knowing that you did." 

Mamoru wrapped an arm around Usagi and hugged her tightly. "You know I would never leave you." 

"I know," she sighed. 

"Will you two cut it out? You're making me sick! Ugh, I swear I will leave you two here to fend for yourselves if you keep that up." She glanced over at Usagi. "We're almost to the Council room. You might want to change," Lady chided. 

Usagi looked down at her rumpled tee-shirt and jeans and blushed. "You're right." Snapping her fingers, she replaced her grubby clothes with the light purple outfit she wore as a genie. Not a hair was out of place as the three approached the doors which led to the Council room. She slipped her arm through Mamoru's and linked her fingers with his, hoping to reassure herself. 

Mamoru squeezed her hand firmly, and smiled lovingly at her as Lady opened the grand doors and led them inside. 

****** 

"I won't let you punish her." 

The hooded figure stared at Mamoru for what seemed like an eternity. "Do you know what you are saying, mortal? If she is not punished, then you must take it in her place." 

Mamoru raised his head in defiance. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her with me." 

"Such a strong spirit, mortal. It refreshes me," the figure nodded. "Very well then, I hope you are prepared for the consequences of the punishment. You must take Usagi's power upon yourself for a period of twenty-four hours." 

The ebony-haired man was startled. "Is that all?" 

"NO!" Usagi cried out. "Mamo-chan, don't do it! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" 

Mamoru smiled sadly at her, then turned back to face the hooded man. "What if I accept?" 

"I would say that you were braver than we thought. There are, of course, certain conditions that must be met. If you refuse, you would have to return to Earth--without Usagi." 

"I can't do that. Usagi is my life. Not even your threats will get in my way." 

"You do know that even if you accept the challenge and fail, you will be bound to Lady instead." Mamoru took one look at the pink-clothed teenager and cringed inwardly. "So if I want to be with Usagi forever, I have to pass your test?" 

"If you think you can manage it." 

"What do I have to do again?" 

A grim smile appeared on the Council member's face, which didn't seem to belong there at all. "You must take Usagi's powers upon yourself and live the way of a genie for 24 hours." 

Mamoru was in shock. How could he take Usagi's powers? Did he even know what to do with them? But he knew if he refused, then he would lose his Usako forever. And he would rather die. He ignored Usagi's protests, and nodded. 

"I accept." 

****** 

Usagi stared in horror as the Council snickered and then gestured at a frozen Mamoru. Gone was his jeans and white tee-shirt. In its place was a pair of silk pants and a navy blue vest that showed most of his chest. Usagi blushed. She knew he looked good, but never THAT good. Another gesture from the Council, and Mamoru vanished, leaving Usagi holding the dark blue bottle that contained him. 

Facing the Council, she asked, "Are we quite through?" Her temper boiled. The council members nodded. "Mamoru has twenty-four hours to be a genie. You, Usagi, will leave the bottle where he first met you. We'll see how he likes what he put you through." 

A smile on their faces indicated that they knew all about her trip in the hospital and how much she enjoyed her antics to annoy the mortals. She knew that Mamoru couldn't go through the exact same adventures, but the Council would make sure that they earned the right to live together--Mamoru knowing Usagi's heritage and Usagi living without her magic for a full twenty-four hours. 


	3. three

You thought we were finished? The fun has just begun!! 

*maniacal laughter heard in the background* That's right, ladies and gents, we've only skimmed the surface, chipped the tip of the iceberg...*fake British accent* "Iceberg, right ahead!" 

Uhhh... yeah... don't mind Ely, she's just a little loopy after studying for finals so much. 

Enjoy the show! ^^ 

The Longest 24 Hours 3/8   
sequel to Crazy for You   
by Lazuli and Elysia   
PG   
  


******* 

The moment she returned to Earth, she stared silently at the dark blue bottle that she held in her hands. He could he have gone through with such a thing? Did he actually love her that much? To go through something like this, just for her? 

She just had to test it. Holding the bottle firmly in her hands, she whispered, "Forgive me Mamo-chan," then shook the bottle as hard as she could. She heard Mamoru rolling around inside, and she couldn't help but let a grin of satisfaction overcome her features as she heard her former words related back to her. 

"USAKO!!! STTTOOPPPPP SHAAAKKKKINNGGG MMMMEEEE!!!!" 

Usagi smiled and stopped shaking the bottle. All was fair in this game now. It wasn't fair in a way, she wished that Mamoru could be her genie, but she had to leave it for someone else. She only hoped that nothing would happen to drastically change the world, that whoever got the bottle would use it wisely... but that wasn't very likely. People like Mamo-chan were one in a million. She sighed and set the bottle down gently on the table next to the bed. 

"I'll be back for you in twenty-four hours, Mamo-chan. Don't worry... it's not as bad as it seems. I love you." 

Mamoru heard Usagi's words and sighed. It was going to be a long twenty-four hours. He stared around the confines of his new home to pass the time, and he now understood why Usagi didn't like to be in here for long. It was beautiful, he gave it that much, but it was like a gilded cage. It was clearly a prison, not a home. 

He flopped down on a pillow, and stared up at the top of the bottle. He didn't feel any different. He wondered if the Council just stuck him in here for laughs, and didn't give him any powers at all. What a failure of a genie he would be!! 

He wondered how long it would take before someone rubbed the bottle so that he could start granting some wishes. Suddenly he felt the bottle being lifted up and his nerves went on end. He froze when he saw who had lifted it up. 

Rei. 

He closed his eyes in horror as he heard her talking to herself. 

"Look at this... another one of those stupid bottles. Just like that bottle Usagi had..." Her mouth turned downward and she glared at the bottle. 

"That stupid blond... child... took my Mamoru away from me! How dare she!" She was about to throw the bottle to the ground, but instead decided to polish it a bit. "Wouldn't hurt to sell this... might get some good money... or maybe get Mamoru back to me somehow..." 

She got what she expected though, in a way... Mamoru appeared before her, and her jaw dropped. 

A handsome god-like figure appeared before her, with dark blue eyes... and... her widened eyes took in his outfit. She swallowed uneasily, her breath taken away. She almost forgot why she was here in the first place. It was all because of this very thing! She shook her head, closing her eyes. She was NOT seeing this half-naked male in her hospital room. Rei opened up one eye slowly, and was dismayed to see that the man was still there. 

"Who are you?!!" she demanded. If she was having more delusions, she wanted an explanation. 

Mamoru couldn't believe his luck. Rei didn't realize that it was him! This was perfect. He frowned inwardly for a moment, though. Why on earth was Rei in the hospital? 

"I am... a genie... here to grant you three wishes..." he said awkwardly, not sure what to say. He was about to continue when Rei started shrieking. 

"Go back in the bottle! You're not real! You're not real!" She picked up a pillow, and threw it at Mamoru, who had the good sense to duck and vanish, especially when he heard a key turning in the doorway. 

"Hino-san? Are you quite all right? Do you need a sedative?" The doctor's eyes were quite concerned as he surveyed Rei's disheveled appearance and the pillow lying halfway across the room. 

"I'm fine! Just tell that... thing to get out of my room! There's a genie in here! Tell it to get out!!" 

Rei was so distraught that she didn't realize that Mamoru had already vanished and the room was quite empty except for the elegant lamp next to her bed. 

"Another genie? Hmm... I can see what to do, ma'am. Usagi! Come in here please. Hino-san needs some of her medicine. Please." 

Rei's eyes widened as she heard Usagi's name and she started to scream bloody murder when a familiar blond came into the room, a container of pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Her own eyes widened as she took in Rei, the bottle, and the doctor. 

She took it all in calmly, however, and handed the medicine to the doctor, all the while keeping an eye on Rei and the bottle off to the side. She wished that she could make the girl vanish in a puff of smoke again, but she had no powers. She was mortal for the first time in centuries. It felt so wonderful to her. 

Rei swallowed the medicine, but was still glaring at Usagi until she left the room. She ignored everybody until they left the room and left her alone. Well... almost alone. As soon as the lock clicked back into place, the handsome man appeared before her again. 

"Well, what do we have here? An unhappy patient? I can fix that you know..." 

"You stay away from me! You're the one who caused all my problems in the first place!" 

"Me? We just barely met, Rei-san. How could I have done anything?" 

"No! It was that blonde harpy--the one who was just in--wait, how do you know my name?" 

Mamoru's eyes widened. Shoot! He almost gave himself away! He coughed and cleared his throat. "Uhhh, well, I'm a genie after all. We know a lot more than you think." 

Rei looked at him skeptically. "You've got to be really stupid if you think I'm going to believe all this. You're not real! I don't know why I'm seeing you, but if I close my eyes, you'll just disappear.' She squinted her eyes shut. "So go away already!" she yelled. 

Mamoru just stood there, waiting for her to calm down. Rei cracked an eye open and found him still standing there. "Why won't you leave?" 

"You found the bottle and rubbed it, releasing me in the process. Now you're entitled to three wishes." 

"I get wishes? You mean anything?" Rei asked incredulously. Mamoru blanched. He couldn't exactly grant her 'anything.' Briefly he remembered the Council specifying certain things he could not grant. If only he could remember what they said... 

Then the thought came to him. "I can grant most anything, but there are just a few exceptions. I can't grant you power over the world, because that would be really messy. Nor can I help you kill anyone. It's not part of a genie's nature." 

Suddenly the door opened without any warning. Rei looked alarmed and Mamoru held his breath. He hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice him, or better yet, not see him at all. To his surprise and Rei's dismay, Usagi entered the room, carrying a tray of food. She walked right by Mamoru, pretending she hadn't seen him at all. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Usagi smiled briefly at Rei, then drew the curtains slightly to block the bright sun. As she went to leave the room, she winked discreetly at Mamoru, then said cheerfully, "Just push the button if you need anything, Hino-san." The heavy door closed behind her with a loud click. 

Mamoru stared after the retreating figure of his love. Oh, how he wished he could go with her! But had had to fulfill his end of the bargain. He couldn't live a normal life without her. 

The low sound of Rei's voice brought him back to reality, and he realized she was staring at him. "Gomen, Rei-san, did you say something?" 

She smiled confidently, almost a little too much for Mamoru to believe it was sincere. "If this is all real, then I'm ready to make my first wish." 

Finally! Now he was getting somewhere! "And what that would be?" 

Rei's eyes narrowed. "I want you to send that Usagi girl back to where ever she came from. I never want to see her again." 


	4. four

*laz holds flamethower at 'puter* SHI NE! 

*ely hides behind a flameproof screen* Careful, you might singe the fic! We're at it again, so beware, lovers of Rei. We don't exactly treat her nicely in the next couple of chapters. 

^_^ We hope you enjoy the show anyway... a new character will be making his debut! 

The Longest 24 Hours 4/8   
by Elysia and Laz   
PG   
  


Mamoru felt sick. How could he sentence his Usagi to such a fate? He couldn't do that; he loved her too much. Which was the reason why he was serving this sentence. Why he chose to spend the next twenty four hours in this position, as Usagi had for the past four hundred years. 

However, he had to convince Rei of that. He knew Usagi faced difficult wishes that broke her heart, that she had to sacrifice something in order to prove herself and fulfill her duty. He would bargain with the council again to get her back. He bowed slightly at the waist and snapped his fingers. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Rei squealed happily. "Is she really gone? I can have Mamoru to myself now?" She clapped her hands, her eyes lighting up, while Mamoru felt close to just ending it all. He just sentenced Usagi to servitude again. Or so he thought... 

****** 

Usagi stared at her surroundings. She felt the power of magic envelop her and she knew that Rei made her first wish. But she didn't know that it was going to concern her! She couldn't believe it. The girl wished her back to where she came from! 

She was back home again... in her old village, or what was left of it. Her house... she blinked for a few moments. It was remarkably well-preserved for a house that should have crumbled to dust a few hundred years ago. 

She looked at the tree she used to swing on, the stones that she watched her siblings play games on. The tree was much taller than she had ever remembered it, and the stones broken in two and covered by grass. She went to walk inside the house, and her eyes filled up with tears. So simple now. Something that she hadn't seen for so long, and never thought she would ever see again. The two bedroom home.. the living area, where their beds had laid upon the floor, and the simple kitchen where she would often help her mother make meals for the family. 

It was all gone now, so long gone... Rei had chosen a nasty fate for her... if she only knew how much it hurt Usagi to come back here, to a place where she no longer belonged. She knew that she could never have her old life back, but with the wishes of Mamoru, she had gained a new one. And no one, not even Small Lady or Rei would take that away from her. 

She was about to walk out the door when a sudden noise made her turn around. Who...? Her eyes widened as she took in the features of a man with white blond hair and violet eyes leaning casually against the doorframe of her home. Who was this, and why was he dressed in the style of her time? 

As if he could read her mind, he answered her unspoken questions. "Usagi... how nice of you to come back to your home after all these years? Don't you realize how worried your family has been about you?" He asked, sneering slightly. Usagi backed up against the wall, frightened by the feral light in his eyes. 

"What do you mean? My family is dead! All of them!" she retaliated, not knowing who this stranger was, or what he was doing here. 

"Usagi, Usagi... your family is not dead... they moved after your vanishing act, but they are alive and well.. but such a selfish daughter like you wouldn't know that, would you?" 

Usagi stared at the man, pieces of the puzzle falling into place. When Rei made that wish, she not only wished Usagi back to the town that she was born in, but in the same era that she had lived as well. And it seemed that the past was catching up to her. 

She decided to start asking questions, no matter how dumb it would seem, and pray that she didn't sound like a total idiot. She had an excellent memory, but she couldn't recall this stranger at all. 

"Then, good sir.. explain to me why you are at my family's house when it has been left by the occupants already?" 

"That's right... you wouldn't know me, would you? I am Demando, your intended. We were supposed to be wed when you vanished. I was here because I saw a mysterious person make their way into this home. And... " He stopped speaking, once he got a good look at what Usagi was wearing. 

"And... and... what in the world are you dressed in, my dear? Pants are not befitting for a woman such as yourself to wear." 

Usagi glanced down at the volunteer uniform she had been wearing at the hospital. Obviously her clothing had not changed with the time. For once she thanked Rei for not wishing everything back to the way it was. "I like these clothes. They're comfortable." 

Demando raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable? Where in the world have you been all this time that would deem an outfit like that to be worn for comfort?" 

Shaking her head, Usagi walked past Demando over to the willow tree, where her homemade swing still hung. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Demando," she retorted, his name feeling strange coming from her lips. 

"Oh really?" he said haughtily. "Please, enlighten me." 

Usagi sat down on the birch bark seat of the swing, grasping on to the old familiar rope. "What do you think of the future, Demando? What do you hope that it holds in store for you?" 

"The future? Why, it is bright with prosperity. Your mother knew this, which is why she agreed to my proposition of marriage for you." 

She ignored that. "What would you say if I told you that I have seen the future? That I have been living there for a very long time and more than anything, I wish to return to my life there?" 

Demando chuckled. "You poor child. I would say that the time you've been away from home has affected your ways of thinking too much." He held out his hand towards her. "Now, come with me, Usagi darling, and perhaps we can start where we were supposed to before you disappeared." 

Usagi didn't take his hand. "I won't go with you. I hardly know you. For all I know, you could be among those same men that kidnapped me in the first place! I never got to tell my mother how much I loved her before that. The whole time that I was gone, all I wanted was to see her again." 

Demando frowned and took back his proffered hand. "She wanted you to be happy, you know. But when you disappeared, you broke her heart. She took your brothers and left this place because the memories were too much for her." 

Usagi looked up at him, tears staining her rosy cheeks. "Where is she? I must see her." 

"Will you come with me then?" 

"Only if you take me to her. I promise you nothing more." 

Demando sighed loudly. "Then I suppose I'll have to make do with that for now. Honestly, Usagi, when did you become so strong-willed?" 

'Oh, I don't know, maybe spending four hundred years chained to a life of servitude might have been part of it?' she wanted to say to him, but bit her tongue. She scowled at him when he wasn't looking. How in the world did her mother think she could ever be happy with someone like him? 


	5. five

*Ely holds up 'no flaming' sign* it was just too easy to pick on certain characters in this story... but I assure that no anime characters were physically harmed in the making of this fanfics. Just bruised egos. 

*Laz trots in with her flame repellent suit on* I don't trust them... *eyes Rei fans* "It was all innocent! I swear! A joke!" 

*Ely eyes the audience warily* Yeah... it's just a story! They wrote their parts themselves! So if you don't like it, take it up with the actors... 

Thank you. The Management. 

The Longest 24 Hours 5/8   
by Elysia and Lazuli   
PG   
  
  


Rei stared around the room, bored out of her mind. She finally got rid of the little tramp, Usagi, but she was still stuck in here, and she knew that she couldn't get out anytime soon. She looked at the genie leaning against the wall, just as bored as she, and eager to leave. 

Rei frowned. She didn't like that. He was hers for two more wishes, wasn't he? She sighed and thought about her wishes, but she wanted something to drink before she really got down to what she wanted. She wasn't really much of a drinker, but a strong drink or two once in a while never hurt her, considering her current situation. 

"Man, I wish I could just get really drunk to forget this place..." She muttered, and then covered her mouth. She stared at the genie in horror, but he smiled at her and snapped his fingers. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Rei was stunned as she suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed, but happy... she blinked up at the five men standing over her, all looking so...so... handsome. She giggled at the thought. Handsome was such a funny word... she batted her eyelashes, wondering which one of the men would come up to her first. 

****** 

"You don't have to hold onto my arm so tight. I'm perfectly capable of walking there myself," Usagi muttered angrily as she wrenched her arm from Demando's grasp. 

"What a temper you have, my dear," he coolly replied. "I suppose I'll have to do something about turning down that little fire of yours once we are wed." 

Usagi glared at him. "I will NEVER marry you. I love another, even if he is so far away..." 

Demando's long fingers clasped around her upper arm again, and he pulled her closer to him. "Precisely my point. Your so-called 'love' is nowhere to be found, but I am here. So who will you choose, Usagi darling? Him or me?" 

"Him." 

Demando's mouth dropped open but he quickly closed it before she could see. "How can you decide so easily, my dear? You hardly even know me." 

"Exactly why I choose him so readily over you. He set me free from a life of oppression, and for that I owe him my life. But even more so, I love him with all my heart and soul because he sees me for the person who I really am." 

"I see you for that person too, Usagi dear... you just have to get to know me," Demando purred. 

"Don't you GET it yet, Demando?" She spat out, still disliking the feel of his name coming from her lips. "I will never give in to you, because I'm not meant to be with you. I once thought that I would live and die all in the same town, but now I know differently. Even though you don't believe me, my heart belongs 400 years in the future." 

Demando merely rolled his eyes. "You'll never get anywhere with that childish attitude of yours, Usagi. Perhaps your mother will understand you better." He motioned towards a small stone house just inside the walls of the small township. "You'll find her inside." 

"And what of my brothers?" 

"I suspect they all still live with her." 

Usagi hung back for a moment. Things were so different now...what if her mother didn't recognize her? Just how many years had she been away? 

****** 

"AHHHH!!!!! I'm seeing ghosts!! HELP ME!!! " Rei shrieked. She huddled up in a ball on her bed, her eyes overflowing with tears, and shaking. She felt sick to her stomach, and barely noticed as the team of doctors came through the door. At least that's what it seemed like. It seemed like all the doctors came near her, and she closed her eyes, expecting to have another shot or be put in restraints. 

No such thing happened. The doctors had identical expressions of shock on their faces, and they spoke in unison. 

"She's DRUNK!" 

Mamoru kept himself out of the picture as he watched the two doctors accuse each other of getting Rei drunk. It was almost comical, but he felt sorry for in a small way. He did like Rei still. She was a good friend, even if she did have a malicious side. Who was he kidding? He was enjoying this moment for all it was worth. He realized that he never had so much fun since he had met Usagi. He had never let him get so relaxed, or laugh at such a scene. 

Rei still stared at him though her eyes were glazed over. She tried to get out of bed, past the arguing doctors. She latched on to him, and smiled up, almost falling over as she tried to hug him. 

"Cutsh guy, doctor-san... here's the cute guy..." Rei pointed at him, and for once Mamoru was glad he was invisible. But he was getting rather tired of her being drunk, so he snapped his fingers, even though it was probably against the rules. 

Rei suddenly looked up at him through clear and sober eyes, and then screamed, remembering all that had happened while she was drunk. 

"I'M gonna KILL you for that!! That wasn't a real wish! Take it back! I wanted to wish Mamoru and I together! I wanted to know what happened to that Usagi girl! To make her miserable for the rest of her life!" 

Time seemed to freeze at that moment, before the doctors put Rei in a "safe" room, as a puff of pink smoke appeared. "That can be arranged." 

Mamoru stumbled back. "Oh no, not again," he muttered under his breath as the pink clad teenager suddenly appeared in the room. Rei's head whipped back and forth between the two genies. "There's more of you? Why are you following me?" she wailed. At that moment, two of the doctors on duty came and retrieved Rei, taking her to a more secluded room where she could be monitored carefully. 

What the doctors didn't know that this new situation left Mamoru alone with Small Lady--err, Lady as she insisted upon being called. No matter what the condition was, Mamoru didn't feel comfortable being alone with her, especially because of the predicament he was in. 

"What are you doing here?" he bit out, staying as far away from Lady as possible. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't trust her. 

She feigned a smile at Mamoru. "It's not like I really wanted to be here, but it looked like you could use a little help." 

"Not from you." 

She crossed the room to stand on one side of the bed while he stood on the other. "And how did you think you would get out of this mess? May I remind you that you are only a mere mortal who is being tested? You have no real powers of your own." 

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "You're one to talk. If it hadn't been for you in the first place, I would have never gotten into this mess and Usako would still be here! And we would be happy, because we were with each other." 

Lady laughed bitterly. "Oh, now that's a riot. You honestly believe that Usagi wanted to be with you? She was only doing as you commanded her, granting your wishes because you were her master. You know what that word means, don't you?" 

"Don't mock me," Mamoru spat out, turning towards the window so he wouldn't have to look at her. "You're all lies. I know that Usagi loves me, I've heard her say it. And she knows I feel the same for her." He hit his fist against the wall. "And there's nothing I can do to get her back!" 

Lady suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right behind Mamoru. "You know, I can do that easily," she whispered lowly in his ear. Mamoru shuddered and back away from her. She continued her advance. "Just say the word and I can bring Usagi back to this world." 

He looked suspiciously at her. "What are you saying?" 

Lady rolled her eyes. "Listen carefully. I can grant your wish. If you want her back so badly, just say it and I'll make it come true." One of her hands came up and rested gently on his silk vest. "Of course, there are certain consequences to this." 

Mamoru pushed her hand away. "Why am I not surprised? What do you get out of the deal?" 

Lady smiled slyly. "You, of course." 

"WHAT?" 

She wrapped both her arms around his neck. "Don't you remember what the Council said? If you fail, you will belong to me. If I bring Usagi back now before your test is over, that qualifies as you failing. Don't you see? You could be so much happier with me." 

He tried to squirm out of her embrace, but it was no use. "I can't believe you want me to give up. I could never be happy with you. You're just a child." 

"Only in physical body, Mamoru. My soul is over 300 years old. I'm just as wise and developed as Usagi, if not more." Her arms tightened around his neck, bringing their faces closer together. "Forget about Usagi... you don't need her. You never needed her." 

Mamoru's eyes closed at that moment and Lady was almost sure he was going to kiss her. But suddenly his eyes snapped open again and what she saw was not love, or even adoration. 

He was angry. Steaming mad. With sudden strength, Mamoru pulled Lady's arms away from him, and in a flash of light, found himself standing on the other side of the room. "You forget that the powers coursing within me are the powers of Usagi. I feel her heart and soul within me, almost if she was actually here. No one, especially you, can break the bond between us. I promised her I would pass this test and bring her safely home, which is what I intend to do." With those words, Mamoru suddenly disappeared from the room, leaving Lady to deeply contemplate his words. 


	6. six

*Laz reclines back in chair, being fanned by harem members* 

*Ely looks up from the desk where she is slaving over the story* Don't encourage her, guys! 

"Like I wasn't! I'm relaxing now from such an evil chapter!" 

*Ely thinks for a moment* Well, in that case... *pulls up a chair and allows the bishonen to feed her popcorn* Enjoy the fruits of our EMSiT-ness! 

Standard disclaimers apply.   
  


The Longest 24 Hours 6/8   
by Elysia (ely_chan@yahoo.com)   
and Lazuli (jupiterlightning@yahoo.com)   
PG   
  
  


Usagi stood silently at the entrance to the stone house, afraid to go in. What would her mother think? Would she be forgiving and embrace her like she had never disappeared? Would she even recognize her own daughter? 

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to go see her?" Demando asked in a fed up manner. This was the Usagi he knew, but at the same time, it was not. Something had changed about the girl in the five years she had been missing. 

"Leave me alone," Usagi snapped back at him. "Don't you understand how hard this is for me? All this time I thought she was long gone, and I would never see her again. Knowing I was forced to leave without telling her goodbye or how much I loved her... she deserved far more than that." She wiped away the tears trailing down her face. 

At that moment, a young boy of about 12 stepped out of the house, curious to see what all the commotion was about. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" 

Usagi's eyes widened at the sight of her youngest brother. "Shingo..." she whispered under her breath, low enough that the boy didn't hear her. To see him alive and well... it was a miracle. The last time she had seen him, he was only 7 years old. He had grown up so much in the years she had been gone. Looking at Shingo, Usagi could see a glimpse of the father she barely remembered. 

"Shingo," Demando said, stepping forward, "is your mother at home? I have something I would like to speak to her about." 

The boy's eyes grew large as he recognized Demando, the wealthiest man in the entire village. Truth be known, he wasn't very well liked among the neighbors, but for the amount he was worth, no one dared cross the man. Shingo vaguely remembered the last time he had seen the man. It had only been a few years ago that Demando asked for his elder sister Usagi's hand in marriage, but soon after that, Usagi disappeared without a trace. 

Shingo missed his older sister, though he could barely remember her. At night, he would have dreams about the days when she was still here, and how much he loved to play with her in the gardens at their old house. Some nights he woke up crying, wishing his older sister was there to comfort him. He was the only child left at home now; his older brother had gone off into the city to make a living for himself. 

Returning to the present, Shingo managed to smile at Demando and his female companion. She certainly was dressed odd for these parts, but he didn't make any mention of it. "Mama is at home, sir. She's in the back, weaving on the loom as usual." He moved out of the doorway so the two could enter. 

Upon entering the house, Usagi glanced around the room, searching for anything that would reveal that this was indeed her family's home. It was not the one she grew up in of course, but she noticed right away that it had the same comfortable feeling she remembered from her childhood. 

Demando led her into the small back room where Ikuko sat at the loom, weaving a new pattern into a rug she had been working on for the last couple of days. Usagi smiled fondly, remembering when she used to spend hours at her mother's side, watching the loom transform the thread into rugs, clothing and other fine materials. This would have been her profession as well, if she had never been taken from her home all those years ago. 

Ikuko looked up from her work, startled to find visitors in her home. "Shingo?" she asked, catching the eye of her young son, "why didn't you tell me we had guests? And such important ones too?" She smiled evenly at Demando. "What brings you to our humble home, gracious sir? We have not had the pleasure of your company for several years, if my memory serves me correctly." 

Demando nodded slightly. "You are correct, my lady. But it is not my request that brings me here today." He turned to his female companion, who Ikuko finally noticed sitting on the other wooden chair. "I come here on the request of this young woman. She was the one who wished to speak with you." 

Ikuko smiled at her and Usagi tried very hard to keep the tears from running down her face. This was her mother. Her beloved mother, whom she never though she would ever see again in this life. By some miracle, Usagi was allowed to be in the same room with her once more. 

"What is it, my child? Do you need a garment woven for a special occasion? I would be more than happy to do it myself. You are such a lovely girl indeed." Ikuko gazed at the woman, tender memories gracing her thoughts. "If fact, if I didn't know any better, I would almost say you were an exact lookalike for--" Ikuko shook her head sadly. "My eyes must be playing tricks upon me in the dim light. It is impossible." 

Usagi sat forward on her chair. Now was the moment of truth. "A look-a-like for whom, ma'am? Who do I remind you of?" 

Ikuko looked up from the thread in her hands, wiping away her tears before they dripped on the loom. "You remind me of my daughter, miss. My only daughter, whom I loved and cherished dearly. But I have not seen her nigh unto 5 years now. I cannot give up hope, but I fear her lost to me forever." 

At that moment, Usagi burst into tears and threw herself at Ikuko's feet. Surprised and shocked, Ikuko asked, "whatever is the matter, my dear child?" 

"Oh, Mother," Usagi sobbed, "I thought I would never see you again." 

****** 

Mamoru looked around the room where Rei was, but she wasn't coherent enough to talk to him, being heavily sedated after her tirade earlier that day. He sighed. He got her into the mess, but after what she did to Usagi... he shook his head. He wished that it could have been different, but the situation stood at where it was. 

His mind traveled to the conversation with Lady again, and his fists clenched. That girl... 

As if the very thought of her conjured her up, she appeared before him, reddish eyes glaring at him. 

"Mamoru..." she started. 

Mamoru glared at her. "I don't want to hear anything from a selfish brat like you," he muttered, turning back to Rei, hoping that she would get the message and leave him alone once and for all. She didn't. Tapping him on the shoulder, Lady tried again. "Mamoru, I need to tell you something." 

Mamoru shook his head violently. "Why should I listen to you? Now that I know it was your plan all along to keep Usagi and me apart, I can't believe a single word that you say! What ever you have to say can't be of any importance to me. It only concerns you." He started to leave again, when she grabbed him and yanked him around to face her. 

"You egotistical MAN! How I wish I didn't have to deal with you either, but the Council wishes to see us both! NOW!" Snapping her fingers, they both vanished in a puff of pink smoke. 

******* 

"If this is another trick of yours, so help me--" Mamoru stopped his ranting as he discovered they both stood in front of the Council, this not some selfish plan of Lady's after all. He looked up at the imposing members, who did not have their attention focused on him, but rather, on the squirming Lady next to him. 

"Lady... it seems that you are disobeying the orders that was placed upon you. What is your reason for this?" 

Lady looked down at the floor, then defiantly at the Council. "I don't see why I cannot tempt Mamoru! Are we not trying to break them apart so that Usagi can come home to us?" The Council exchanged looks, then smiled indulgently at Lady as one would a child. 

"Do not let that concern you. Just remember your boundaries. You are not to come near in any form of contact with Mamoru or his master unless he forfeits his powers. Is that understood? You know the punishment if you disobey the rules again." 

Lady lowered her head and the Council nodded as if nothing ever happened. Then they turned their attention to Mamoru. 

"Mamoru. Are you having any trouble with using Usagi's powers? Would you like to give up now? There will be no shame in it." Mamoru shook his head. "I am having no trouble at all with it," he said, puzzled. "It seems very simple to me, actually." 

There were looks exchanged throughout the Council. "That should not be right." There was a general muttering around the group, and even Lady looked a little surprised. Since when could a mortal handle these powers with such ease? It was unheard of. 

The Council member in the center remained calm about the situation. Waving her hand silently, a screen-like contraption appeared in the air. "Let us review what Mamoru has done at this time. It can help us decide from there, and determine what else--if anything at all--can be done." 

The other members of the Council nodded their heads in agreement. They watched the sequence of events over the period of time that Mamoru received Usagi's powers, some of them holding back laughter over when Rei was drunk. 

But all observed the same thing. Mamoru used the powers as if he had control over them for centuries. The Council conferred among themselves, leaving Mamoru to wait anxiously, and worry about Usagi, while Lady looked extremely bored. 

Finally the Council looked up, their gazes fixed on Mamoru alone. "We have made our choice. Since you are so obviously talented in your magic, we will allow you to be with Usagi on two conditions. One is that you fulfill your master's final wish before the time is up, and then to find Usagi with the connection between you both, also before time runs out." 

Mamoru relaxed. That was it? That was easier than his original assignment. Then he remembered the condition that Rei was in when he left. She wouldn't stir for at least another day. His time would surely run out by then! 


	7. seven

*Laz looks up* My goodness.. a bunch of fat crickets.. I think they've been eaten... *sighs* and we had this chapter all ready for them too... 

*Ely throws her workbook out the window in frustration and dodges another midterm missile* Haven't they heard of letting up on the work before spring break? sheesh... 

Amazingly enough, we've managed to complete this chapter even with all the school and work breathing down our necks. Dodge the crickets, have a good read, and let us hear what you think! Feedback is an author's best friend (next to chocolate...)   
  
  
  


The Longest 24 Hours 7/8   
by Lazuli and Elysia   
rating: PG   
  
  
  


Silence filled the room. Ikuko stared deep into Usagi's eyes, searching for that daughter she so hoped would be there. Demando's incredulous snort could not even deter her from what she most hoped to find. Her eyes opened wide when she saw her daughter staring back at her through what seemed a vast gulf of time, as if Usagi had been gone much longer than five years. As if she had been put through more than Ikuko could ever imagine. In one fluid motion, she reached out and scooped up her daughter into a warm embrace, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi looked at Demando, who was scowling at her. "This doesn't mean that any prior wedding plans that we had are on, you know. I am not marrying you. As soon as I can, I plan to introduce Mama to the one I want to marry." She turned to her mother. "Mama, I know you will adore Mamoru! He is so sweet and kind... I love him very dearly." 

Ikuko looked confused at the annoyed look on her daughter's face, and put a hand on her arm to quiet her. "Usagi! Where did you learn such manners! I don't care if you *have* been away, that is NO excuse for speaking to Demando in such a way! Apologize to your future husband. Now." 

Usagi looked at her mother in shock. "Mama! You can't mean that I have to marry this arrogant excuse for a..." The look on her mother's face stopped her cold, and years of upbringing by Ikuko made her bow her head to Demando. "Forgive me for such rude behavior." 

Demando nodded, patting Usagi on the head as if she were a small animal or child. "That is fine, Usagi. I am sure you will make a fine wife. So that no more abductions occur, I think it is in our best interests that the wedding should commence this evening." 

Usagi paled under the cover of her hair, silently crying out to Mamoru for help. Her homecoming was not at all how she expected it to be. And it looked like she would never make her way home to Mamoru again. 

****** 

After Demando left, Usagi slipped outside before her mother could catch her. It was so strange, only 5 years had passed in her old life, but she had lived over four hundred years, into the modern world where she belonged. And it was that world that she longed for now. 

Coming home had been a dream and a nightmare all in one. Seeing her mother again was all she ever wanted, but now she was faced with marrying Demando, a man she hardly knew and did not like. But it seemed as if she had no choice. By that night, she would be married, but not to the one she loved. 

As the sun began to set, Usagi strolled about the yard, suddenly missing her childhood years. He gaze rested upon the old gnarled oak tree, and her face lit up. From one of the branches hung the swing she had made with her own hands so long ago. Her family must have brought it along when they moved. Usagi's fingers traveled up and down its length, caressing the wooden board and thick rope lovingly. She lowered herself upon it, satisfied that the swing still held her weight. Swinging her legs back and forth, Usagi began to climb higher and higher in the sky, almost to the point where she could touch the tree top with her feet. She let out a loud laugh, her first since coming here. It felt so good to be home. 

"Are you sure that swing can hold you? I've never seen anyone your size sit on it," a voice suddenly came from behind her. Usagi yelped, and dragged her feet in the dirt to stop. Twisting around on the swing, she came face to face with that of twelve-year-old Shingo. Her little brother. 

Her features relaxed into a smile. "It's only you, Shingo. I thought you were someone else. Shingo didn't move, but kept his gaze fixed on her. "They say you're my sister. I remember I had a sister a long time ago, so it could have been you. But how do I know you're not here to hurt us?" 

Usagi stood up, still holding the ropes in her hands. "I can see why you want to protect your mother. Your life has been really hard these last few years, hasn't it? I wish I could have been here to help." She picked up the wooden seat and turned it over. "I made this swing, Shingo. If you look on the seat here, you can see that I carved my name into it." When she got no response from the boy, she added, "I also know that you got the scar on your elbow when your friends dared you to jump off the roof into the tree." 

Shingo's eyes widened. No one knew about that, not even his mother. The only other person who had been there that day was his... "o... onee-sama?" Usagi smiled and held out her arms as her little brother ran to her. 

Usagi tousled her brother's hair playfully. "I've missed you too, Shingo. I know you've heard many strange stories about my disappearing, and I'll tell you everything, if you'll do something for me. You have to get me out of here." 

"But I thought you were to wed Demando-san tonight." 

Usagi snorted. "That is the last thing in the world I plan on doing!" 

"I don't like him either," Shingo muttered quietly. Usagi looked down at her brother and laughed. "Glad to know someone's on my side." 

"So you'll tell me everything if I promise to hide you?" Usagi nodded. "And hopefully Mama won't find out." 

The younger boy thought for a moment. "I know a place where you can hide. C'mon," he said, tugging his sister along by her sleeve. 

****** 

"And you want me to believe all that?" 

Usagi sighed loudly. "I know it seems impossible, Shingo, but I promise you, everything I've told you is the truth. You're the only one I can count on now." 

The boy looked down at his hands. "So you've been living for the last 400 years, but somehow got sent back to this point in time, as if you had only been gone for five?" 

She nodded. "Strange, ne? At times I find it really hard to believe, but I've lived it. I saw and experienced over four hundred years of history. But I'm glad I was able to come back to see you and Mama again. I was so worried about you when I went away." 

Shingo shook his head. "It's not that I have a hard time believing you, onee-sama, but the whole genie thing is kinda far-fetched. How do I know you're not making that part up? Can you prove it to me that you're a genie?" 

Usagi sighed sadly. "I don't have any powers now. It's part of a test that I and the man I love are being put through. If he can survive 24 hours being in my place, then we will be allowed to be together. I just wish I knew how to get back to him." Closing her eyes, Usagi searched her heart for memories of Mamoru. 

'Usako!' 

Her body suddenly jumped. Was she just imagining things, or had she really heard him? 'Mamo-chan? Is that you?' Her heart answered. 

'Usako! I don't know how I'm doing this, but we must be connected in some way. Listen to me, the Council told me I have to find a way to get you back, and I only have a little time left to grant the last wish. Maybe if you concentrate on our connection, I can get you back soon.' 

'I love you, Mamo-chan. I'll do everything I can.' Opening her eyes again, she focused on her little brother staring at her in worry. "Onee-sama? Are you all right? You had such a strange look on your face." 

While her heart concentrated on all her thoughts of Mamoru, Usagi smiled softly at her brother. "Everything's fine, Shingo, I promise. I need you to do one more thing for me. I want you to go back home and stall Mama and the wedding as long as you can. You might have to eventually tell them where I am, but if I'm not here when you come back, don't worry. Just tell them I've finally gone home." 

Shingo's face fell. "But this is your home, onee-sama." 

"It was my home, once upon a time. But I don't belong here anymore. I belong in the future now." The young boy threw himself into her arms, crying. "I don't want you to go, onee-sama! You just came back, I can't lose you again!" Usagi clung to her brother, speaking soothingly to him. "Did anyone ever tell you how much you remind me of our papa? Be strong like him, Shingo. Take care of Mama for me. And no matter what anyone tells you, I never ever stopped loving my family." 

The boy nodded somberly, wiped the stray tears away, and ran out of the hiding place to fulfill his sister's wishes. 

****** 

Mamoru looked around at his surroundings slowly. He was back in his world, but more importantly, it looked as if he had never left. The dim room was as he had left it, and anxiously, he looked to the figure in the bed. Rei was still out from the sedatives the doctor had given her. It wasn't really his fault for making her drunk, she wished it upon herself in the first place. 

He sat next to her by the bed, and picked up her hand gently. "Rei-san... I'm so sorry for all that you've gone through. You're such a great person, and I wish I could give you what you wish for in your heart." 

Rei stirred slightly in her sleep, then blinked her eyes, slowly focusing them on Mamoru sitting beside her. 

"Oh... I thought you were Mamoru for a moment, coming to visit me. You know, I do care about him, I really do. But only as a dear friend. I guess I was jealous that he found someone else to turn to. Another person that was special to him." 

Rei's voice was amazingly clear as she talked to him. Mamoru felt his heart reach out to her once more. Rei had always been there for him for such a long time. They had both had been alone their lives, with no parents taking care of them. It was a common bond that they shared. He never knew that she thought of him like that. He just assumed that neither of them felt that way towards each other. 

"I know that you and I haven't hit it off... the wishes I made weren't exactly smart, and I probably hurt Mamoru all the more. If you can grant this one wish for me, I would be so happy. Maybe Mamoru would come and visit me then. Maybe he won't be angry at me any more." 

Mamoru nodded, his eyes gentle as they focused on Rei's teary ones. "I'll grant you any wish, Rei-chan. Anything at all to see a smile on your face again." 

Rei nodded, and struggled to sit up, Mamoru helping her. "I wish for Mamoru to be happy. For things to go back to normal. Please do that." 

Mamoru nodded, and invoked the power of the magic that granted the wishes. He didn't feel anything, and closed his eyes, seeing that Rei was now asleep. Strangely enough, nothing had changed yet. He granted the wish, hadn't he? Something should have happened. 

He made his way out of the room and ran into the all too familiar form of Lady. 

"Your time is up! You were too late," she smirked. "The Council sent me to inform you that you now belong to me. I told you in the beginning you shouldn't mess with immortals. Look where it's put you." 

Using the power of Lady's magic, Mamoru suddenly found himself before the Council. The faceless members looked down upon him, and he found that he could not meet their gaze. Had all this been for nothing? Did he take this challenge upon himself in vain? 

He looked to where Lady stood next to him, smirking over her victory. Usagi should have been standing there, he thought. It was her rightful place. 

Mamoru hung his head, tears threatening to fall. 

He had failed. 


	8. eight

*Laz drags herself into room, half asleep* Is it over yet? 

*Ely throttles Laz* What do you mean, is it done? I'm rather proud of that ending! *sniffs* and what do I get for it? 

Laz: Time to work on your other stories? 

Ely: .... 

*Laz sighs and tosses story out to the hungry masses* 

*Ely watches the crowd tear it apart* Gee, you'd think they'd been waiting for this or something... 

*Laz shrugs* Maybe.... *snores* 

Ely: oy.... well, we hope you enjoy the last chapter. It's up to use your imaginations!   
  
  


The Longest 24 Hours 8/8   
by Lazuli and Elysia   
rated PG   
  
  


Demando paced around the house in his wedding finery, furious that his bride was nowhere to be found--again. Gone. Hiding. She was somewhere near, he knew that much. Why was she avoiding him? He suddenly whirled on the small boy standing in the corner. 

"Shingo... You know where your sister is, don't you? Why don't you tell me where she is? Don't you want her to marry me? I'll do so many wonderful things for her... take care of her, get her decent clothes." The last comment clearly showed his disgust for what she was wearing earlier. 

Shingo looked him up and down scrupulously. "I don't mean to insult you, sir, but I don't think you're the right one for my sister. You don't love her." 

Demando's eyes narrowed. "And how could you be the judge of that when you haven't seen her for the last 5 years?" When Shingo didn't reply, the older man bent over closer to the boy's level. "Listen to me you little brat," he said under his breath, "you'd better tell me where Usagi is or I'll see to it personally that neither you or your mother will be able to show your faces in this village again." 

Shingo's eyes widened. It was one thing to receive threats, but NO ONE was allowed to threaten his mother. Now he was sure that Demando had other reasons for marrying Usagi, but love was certainly not one of them. 

"I don't care if Usagi is never found, as long as she's not with you! I love my sister, and I don't have to listen to you threatening me." Shingo's words spoken, he kicked Demando hard in the shins before darting off into the woods. 

****** 

Usagi leaned up against the wall of the hiding place, fighting back tears. To see Shingo see and trust her again, so much older... it was amazing. And now he was saving her from Demando. Perhaps being kidnapped all those years ago was a good thing. She didn't have to marry Demando and she got to meet her soulmate. Why they were going through all this hardship now she didn't know, but she should have expected it. The Council had held a rope around her neck for the last four hundred years. What made her think that they would loosen the choke hold now? 

Glancing at the faint outline of the stars she could see from her hiding place, Usagi shivered. The twenty four hours should be up by now. She wondered what the final outcome would be and prayed silently that everything would be fine. That somehow, she could get back to Mamoru again. 

Usagi felt faint as if she had been without oxygen. She wondered if she dared go out for some fresh air. She was about to get up and chance it when another wave of dizziness overcame her and she put out one hand to steady herself. She glanced down at her arm, surprised by the lightness of her body, almost as if she was floating. She hadn't felt this unused to her genie powers since she had first had them bestowed upon her. 

Suddenly she gasped as she felt the blackness surround her, pulling her away from reality with nothing to support her as she fell. 

****** 

Mamoru was miserable. There was no other way to describe the way he felt. In just one day he had been ripped away from his soulmate, failed to complete a relatively simple mission and now he was being forced to marry a girl he absolutely could not stand. 

Misery was an understatement. 

There came a knock on his chamber door. "The Council is expecting you within five minutes," a voice said. Mamoru sighed. In five minutes his entire life would change for good, which was something he was not looking forward to. He wouldn't have minded this situation one bit if Usagi was the one he was marrying, but it seemed as if he had lost her forever. Sometime after he had failed granting Rei's final wish, Mamoru realized he no longer held Usagi's powers. If they had been returned to her now, he hoped with all his heart that she would find her way home. Even if she came back someday, he would be bound to Lady and he had no power of his own to break that bond. 

With a sigh, Mamoru opened the door and began the journey back to the Council room. Happiness was no longer an option. While his name would be contracted to Lady's, his heart would be bound to one person for eternity. 

Every step he took led him closer to a destiny he wanted no part of. But he had no choice. Taking a deep sigh, Mamoru grasped the large handle and let himself into the Council room. Everyone stood at the front of the room, waiting for him. 

There was no sign of Lady anywhere, and Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't want to face her just yet. He turned to the Council members, who only stared back at him with emotionless expressions. 

Suddenly the doors behind him opened with a flourish, and the Council members stood up all at once. Turning around slowly, Mamoru watched as a figure swathed in white approached the front of the room, four or five similarly dressed attendants following her. 

With a deep breath, Mamoru turned to face Lady as she came to stand next to him. The material around her head was so thick that he could barely see through it. He was silently relieved he couldn't see Lady's face. Her smirk and gloating expression was too much for him at this point. 

The highest Council member began the ceremony, speaking a few words in a different tongue. Then he switched languages so Mamoru could understand. Suddenly the Council leader looked directly at him. "In the custom of your mortal world, is there anything you would like to say before I complete the ceremony?" 

'I want you to STOP this! I don't want to be married to her! I want Usako, she's the one I love!' Mamoru wanted to scream out, but he held it in painfully. He couldn't win here. Hopefully Usako would forgive him one day. 

The Council leader stared at him again. "You pledge your life and loyalty to this woman for the remainder of your mortal life and beyond?" Mamoru gulped once, then nodded sadly, unable to look anyone in the room in the eye. Then the same words were repeated to Lady, who mutely nodded her agreement, thus sealing Mamoru's fate forever. He felt his heart breaking, each piece shattering audibly. 

"We are fond of certain mortal customs regarding to marriage. Therefore, now that the ceremony is complete, you may kiss your new bride," one of the other Council members spoke. Mamoru paled suddenly. He had to kiss THAT? Not if his life depended on it! 

Another deep breath, and he reached for the white material that covered Lady's head. Maybe if he pulled it back quickly and kept his eyes closed it wouldn't be as bad. He threw back the cloth, shut his eyes tightly, leaned in... 

And she kissed him first. 

Surprise, shock, and a slight amount of disgust ran through Mamoru's veins. Unfortunately he was enjoying the kiss at the same time. WHAT was wrong with him? This was Lady, that horrible child that pestered him to no end. Cracking an eye open, he took a peek at his new bride...and promptly fell on the floor. 

"USAKO?!?" 


	9. epilogue

Due to the sudden rampage of questions regarding the last chapter of said story, the authors were able to quickly produce a suitable ending that should pacify the readers... 

Thank You. 

The Management. 

*Ely and Laz run away*   
  
  


The Longest 24 Hours--EPILOGUE   
By Lazuli and Elysia   
  
  
  


"I don't understand." 

The Council stared at the wide-eyed Mamoru, back on his feet after receiving the shock of his life. Usagi stood next to him, grinning like a fool. 

The Council Elder spoke. "We knew that the challenges given you were practically impossible for a mortal to complete. But we never expected you to wield the power of the jinii so easily. It was at that moment we realized that you were soul-bonded to Usagi, though she is immortal and you are not. We have not seen this situation for thousands of years, but it does happen." 

Mamoru still couldn't believe it. "But how did Usagi get back here?" 

"When the mortal Rei requested her last wish, what was it?" 

"She wanted Mamo--err, me to be happy." 

The Council Elder nodded. "Exactly. And when you granted that wish, what happened?" 

Mamoru looked down. "Nothing. That's why I believed I had failed." 

"At that same moment, I had just finished talking with my little brother," Usagi added. "I knew something was about to happen, but I wasn't sure until I felt myself disappearing from that world again." 

"So the entire challenge was all for nothing?" Mamoru questioned, starting to put a few pieces of the puzzle together. 

"Not entirely," another Council member replied. "In order for your bond to Usagi to be tested fairly, we had to put you through many difficult situations." 

"Including misery and disgust," Mamoru said dryly. 

"But you and Usagi are together now, isn't that what you wanted?" 

Mamoru turned to Usagi, tenderness and love shining in his eyes. "Yes," he murmured softly, taking her hands in his. "I never expected anything like this to happen to me, but Usagi means the world to me. I never want to lose her again." 

"Mamo-chan," she spoke quietly, tears running down her cheeks, "I love you. All that I have is now yours." 

He kissed her gently, then enfolded her into his strong embrace. Glancing up at the Council, he asked, "Is there anything else I need to know about you jinii, or are we through with surprise visitors for a while?" 

Usagi laughed, then a sobering thought came to mind. "If I am here, and Mamo-chan was this close to marrying Sm...er... Lady, where is she now?" 

The Council members looked at each other. "We simply switched places. Right about now Demando is going to be finding his blushing bride." 

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Some how I feel very sorry for that Demando guy." Usagi covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "I don't. For once I pity Small Lady." 


End file.
